corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Torch's Trial
Torch's Trial was an event that took place in the Library during the Third Assignment. Torch was found guilty of destroying school books by Exxan, the impromptu judge. Participants * Exxan (Acting as Judge) * Torch (The Accused) * Pyle (Defense Attorney) * Xara (Witness, Jury) * Wraith (Witness, Jury) * Chekquars (Witness, Jury) * Rider (Jury) * Melody (Jury) Events Midway through the Third Assignment, Torch had submitted his essay and was rapidly growing bored of the Library. The temptation of so much flammable material finally overcame him, and he dropped a lit book of matches into a nearby bookcase, filled with books dealing with Matoran Culture. Exxan's quick thinking and vacuum powers managed to suffocate the fire, though not before approximately two dozen books were ruined. As Torch wandered away, Xara and Pyle caught sight of him and took chase, the former having been sleeping atop the bookcase and the latter supposing it to have been an attack on him. Exxan and Chekquars quickly organized those in the Library who had completed the assignment and sent them through the school to track Torch down. Tube and Whakatio were sent to guard the entrances. Revenge and Root, supposing this to have been an attack by Deadeye, accosted him in the Infirmary, which resulted in Revenge getting knocked to the ground and reprimanded by Palma. Wraith, having heard the commotion, attempted to sway Torch to her side by disguising him as the perfectly innocent "Frost" and removing all evidence of the pyro's obsession in his dorm. Not a moment too soon, as Pyle and Xara knocked down the door to find "Punch" playing chess with "Frost." However, noting the still wet walls and paint of "Frost," Pyle recognized the trick and ignited himself to battle with Wraith. The crowd outside the room began to grow as Torch pulled out his flamethrower and unleashed flame into the halls. Revenge (having been abandoned by Root), Rider, Snake, and Melody arrived, with Snake being caught by a stray blast of fire and severely burned. Melody pleaded with Rider to stop the conflict while Xara and Pyle attempted to disarm Torch, and Wraith escaped through the back wall. Rider managed to slip in and forced Torch to surrender to the crowd. The group brought Torch back to the Library where Exxan, as the instigator of the hunt, suddenly became the judge for Torch. The evidence was conclusive, all that had to be determined was his punishment. However Pyle, recognizing the right of the accused to a lawyer, stepped in and attempted to defend Torch to no effect. However, when he recommended that Torch be disarmed and watched by a trustworthy Rahkshi, his idea was echoed by Chekquars and the crowd began to turn around, with Melody offering herself to be his "parole officer." It was then that Root rediscovered the proceedings and argued that there could be no redemption for Torch and the only punishment should be death. Melody argued with him, and ultimately Root was rejected and Chekquar's plan approved. Results For a time, Torch was under watch of Melody to ensure he didn't burn any important school property (especially books). Root misinterpreted this as Torch capturing his "damsel in distress" and attempted to "rescue" Melody. Exxan also began to grow in prestige as he realized other Rahkshi were willing to follow him. Category:Events